You'd Kill For Me
by chocolate rules
Summary: Nothing touches Sam! Nothing! And no one! Or they have to mess with one very pissed off Dean! NO SLASH EVER! :


A/N: Hello! Did u miss me! Did ya, did ya?

Well, I've been doing this little ummm critter for the last three days and I finished it yesterday and sent it out to my beta, sokerfreek922, and she sent this back today! Ad wwhile I'm all whippeee! I hope you enjoy this!

Had to take the HSPAs last week and then I was sick, so I didn't update anything! Sorry! The HSPAs and a junior year test that you have to past or they won't let you graduate! last year not that many people passed and so this year's junior class was being hassaled about it most of the year.We get the results back in June, and if they're not good we're deaadd:O

Anyways!

This story is kind of after Benders, I guess, cause it makes refrence to when Sam was last kidnapped. This is pretty much because of the words Dean said, "You hurt him, and I'll ill you! I'll kill all of you!" or something along those lines (I'll check my tape later :D). Yeah, so that's what I was doing, watching the tape, and then this strck me and it sadly took me three days. Cause I was sick to and all.

There's some brotherly cutness at the end. Not to the level I usually do, but there is some.

I'm going to go write THE BEAST now, so everyone won't kill me cause it's so late! And my beta keeps asking for it! So she keeps reminding me:) So thank her:)

**Now Read!**

* * *

**You'd Kill For Me**

By: chocolate rules

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB...the girl and the bad guy and the demion (I guess...) are mine !

* * *

"Let him go, Bitch!" 

Dean was mad. The girl behind him looked around frantically. Dean was supposed to be guiding her out. But, then he heard Sam's yelling. The girl ran hard to keep up.

They were in the middle of a forest. They were chasing after some kind of serial killer that was controlling a demon to get his victims. They had found the latest victim, the girl, and Dean was going to get her to the car. Sam was supposed to just keep watch. Dean didn't want him running around alone. He's been kind of clingy since Sam was kidnapped a while back.

And then he heard his brothers scream and now he was there defending him. He had his .9mm aimed at the tall, bulk man that held a firm grip on Sam's throat. It was always Sam and it was always his throat.

"Or what? You're going to SHOOT me?"

"Hell yea Bitch!"

"No you can't!" and he laughed hysterically. Dean held the gun with both his hands and the girl edged closer to him.

He couldn't just shoot him. Sam was being held in front of the man, by the neck, protecting most of the larger more practical points.

"You can't kill! You're human! You don't know how to kill one another!"

Sam's eyes were frantic and Dean felt his own air escape him. It wasn't like the man had a gun to Sam. But the man looked as if he could punch a hole right through Dean. He didn't even want to imagine what he'd do if he placed all his force into choking Sam. Never risk Sam.

"I don't kill nobody, boy!" and he laughed again.

"Sure, they just happen to drop dead! Right?"

Sam was gasping for air. What was taking Dean so long?

"Ha! If it was that easy!" and then he stopped laughing and that was equally as alarming. "I had to work for all this!"

"Hell of a career you choose!" Dean said with a roll of the head. Sam was blinking back the need for air. Dean took the tinniest of steps forward.

"It chooses me!"

"Okay, okay" another tinny step. The girl let go of his shoulder and stepped into his shadow. "Well, I choose him! So let him go!"

"No, I choose him! He's mine!"

"No!" Dean's eyes narrowed and the grip on the gun held tighter. "He's mine!"

The guy started to laugh again. Dean almost lost it. He clicked off the safety and assured himself of his credibility as a marksman.

"Let him go, or I will kill you!"

"Like hell you will! What is it to you anyway?"

Sam seemed to take a deep breath. Maybe the guy released him some. Dean knew he shouldn't be risking Sam's life like that, but he wasn't so quick to actually kill a human. Not since Max.

"Well, he seems to be my prize!" And he laughs again. "You don't look like you could kill a fly!"

If looks could kill, the look Dean had been giving the man would have killed him and brought him back to life just for the mere pleasure of killing him again.

"I'll kill you if you hurt him!"

And he laughs again.

"Like hell you would!" he growls. Dean takes another, larger step forward.

"I'd kill anything that touches him! Now let him go!"

Sam's losing air again. The guy must have tightened his grip. Dean's twenty feet away. Too far to run. If he had his knife…

"I'm sorry! He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" and he laughs harder.

"God you wish!" and he took another larger step. Out with it Dean. "That's my little brother you've got there! Now let. Him. Go!"

The man froze. Dean could swear he saw fear start to enter the man's eyes. That was his brother. His Sam. His. Not some crazed up psycho!

"You're going to have to kill me, if you want him alive, boy!" the fear was gone.

Sam's eyes looked around nervously. He was losing more air. Behind him, the girl gave a whimper.

"Oh, I will! I'll kill anything and everything that tried to hurt him.

"Right now" step forward "that's you. Sure, tomorrow," step forward. The man looked at him surprised at the progress. Sam's eyes warned him, he was losing so much air. "…could be something else. Today, you're my problem."

"Tough words, boy! Watch it before you hurt yourself!"

It was Dean's turn to laugh. Hurt himself, that was rich. He couldn't hurt himself. The only thing that could hurt would be if anything happened to Sam.

And so, he took another step forward. He felt the cold prickling on the back of his neck. He figured that the man's pet demon was back. He could care less. He was closer to Sam now and he wasn't going to be intimidated to back down.

"I'm only going to hurt you!"

The fear returned to the man's eyes. Another step forward. The girl was now in complete view.

"What about the girl? You are just going to leave her?"

"What about the girl? She's fine." and his voice left no room for argument. Really, you can't argue well with a crazy.

The girl didn't seem so sure of this statement. She didn't feel fine. She was terrified and if she had enough sense, she'd run like hell.

But she never got the chance.

* * *

"_The man must have some kind of telepathic connection with the demon." _

"_Why you say that, Sammy," he said to his brother not looking away from the road. Sam didn't bother to look up from the laptop screen either when he next responded. _

"_No one ever seems to see the man. Just the demon and nothing else." _

"_And who accounts for this/" _

"_The survivors." Dean looked over to him now. _

"_Survivors? Since when are there survivors? I thought this creep ate them all." _

"_Every once in a while, when he gets more than one person, he seems to make them watch. Then they're released and they all tell the same frantic story." _

_Dean looked back to the road with a sigh. "Great. I swear I'll never understand people." _

The smirk coming across the man's face was not what Dean had expected. The cynical laughter that followed was not what anyone expected. And then, the sudden shift of power was not what absolutely anyone expected.

The demon made its presence well known as it suddenly appeared beside the man. It looked longingly at Sam. But he didn't harm the young man. Instead the crazy man looked towards Dean and the girl and, just as suddenly as it appeared, the demon disappeared again only to reappear feet in front of them.

The girl gave out another shriek as she walked backwards.

Dean shot at the demon. He felt his entire body stiffen as the shot merrily entered the demon and made no pass as to harm it.

"Scared now, boy!" and the laughter returned.

Dean collected his thoughts and relaxed himself quickly. So what if that had never, ever occurred to them before. There was a first time for everything. And this was the first time that a demon had shown absolutely no change when shot.

But there was no way Dean was scared. He was a Winchester after all. And that was his brother that man was hurting.

If you can't harm, one, harm the other.

If you can't kill the demon, kill his master.

A wicked smile appeared on the lips of the said Winchester as he weighed his options quickly.

"Never."

Three shots rang out.

The girl screamed again. The demon was gone. A man lied sputtering on the floor.

* * *

Sam was still in his grasp. But Dean was now beside him. The man's arm was hastily thrown aside as if it were mere rubble. Sam was hoisted into Dean's arms within seconds. He was carefully but quickly cared to where the girl had dropped to the floor. Dean kneeled down beside her. 

"Are you okay?" and she realizes that he's talking with her.

"I, think so." And Dean just nods. She's fine, just in shook. She'd been there too long. All his attention quickly went to his brother.

Sam was coughing and gasping. The red hand mark was clearly visible on his neck. Dean gave it a glance over, the man had caused no real damage, and for this he was grateful. Sam was alive. Everything would be okay.

Sam's eyes opened as he regained most control over his breathing. Dean was checking him, making sure he was alright.

"Dean…?" he managed. His voice was strained and it hurt to talk. Dean came back into view. He smiled down at him, a true grin reserved for Sam.

"Hey, kiddo. How you doing? "

"I'm fine." He choked out. The small words had caused his throat some

discomfort, and he began to cough again.

"Hey, easy there, tiger." Dean said. He pulled Sam into sitting position and gave him a few pats on the back.

The girl looked on to them with curiosity. They no longer appeared, or tried to appear, as the two police detectives that had come to her rescue.

"Are you guy's cops?" she asked doubtfully. Dean looked over at her and gave her a smile. She was around Sam's age, maybe a year older. Sam continued to breath and paid her no attention. He'd go along with whatever Dean said.

"Uh, no. We're not really cops, but I'm sure by now you knew that."

"Then, you really didn't come here to rescue me?" she asked quietly backing away. "Who are you and what do you want?" she started and her voice was rising.

"Easy!" Dean said sticking a hand out to stop her ranting. "We don't want to hurt you. We came to save you. And that's all. We want nothing from you."

"That's what he said!" she yelled out. "You said you were cops…"

"So you would trust us. To get you out, safe. That's all."

"And cause of the guns." Added Sam. He was breathing fine now. His voice still came out a little restrained, but it didn't hurt as bad.

"So, you just heard of me and came to rescue me? Bull shit! There's something in there for you! How come nobody else did such heroics?"

"Because, they weren't looking where we looked." Dean said, his attention was back on Sam however, as he spoke with her.

"Hey, you okay now?"

"Yeah," then he flashed a weak grin. "Hey, how is it that everything is after my neck?" Dean gave a soft laugh shaking his head.

"Hey, at least nothing bit you or anything." And Sam rolled his eyes.

"And where did you look?" she called out trying to regain Dean's attention. However, when he answered her, he didn't look away from Sam.

"We were looking for that thing that kidnapped you. You know, that thing that attacked and I shot at and that caused it no change? That was a demon. That's what we hunt."

"So, Sammy, think we can get out of here now?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure if that demon's gone for good."

"So, first you're detectives and now you're freaking Ghostbusters!

Great!"

Dean turned to look at here and then began to speak in an irritated tone.

"Listen, honey, I said demon, not ghost. We hunt demons, some ghost and other things but we don't go 'busting' ghost. Okay? And we just saved your sorry ass from being devoured here by freaking Hannibal. Could you be a little more grateful?"

"She's just in shock, Dean. Leave her alone and help me up." And turning his angered eyes away from pissy girl and back on his brother-all anger gone of course - Dean helped Sam into standing position.

The girl took both their words into account. They had saved her and neither really seemed overly interested in her. So maybe she was safe. She stood up and hugged herself before she noticed she did it.

"Are you cold, or nervous?" Sam asked her. He looked sincere and she smiled softly.

"Nervous, I guess."

"Are you calmer now?" Dean asked. "Not going to go running like a banshee are you?"

"Dean." Sam said giving him a side glance.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just. Everything... and then you shot him…"

"Yeah, we understand. " Sam said quickly, he didn't really need to remember his last few minutes either.

"Well, then let's get the hell out of here. Demon or no demon, this place gives me the creeps."

* * *

All three of them walked in the direction of the car. The girl was beside Sam, who was in between the two. Dean held the gun in his right hand, his left unconsciously left free if chance needed to catch Sam or something. 

"So, you two are brothers? That's what he said back there." She said pointing slightly at Dean.

Sam looked over to his brother and smiled. He turned back to the girl and nodded.

"Yep, that's my brother."

"Older right? Cause he said nothing touched his little brother and you're not little so I guess you're younger."

"Yeah, that's right." He replied still smiling.

"And you just killed him like that?" she asked a little cautious. Maybe this wasn't the best of topics, but she just wanted to be sure she was in fact safe.

"Listen," Dean started "I figure in the end, that's what the guy would've got anyway. The body, well the demon will surely feast. I warned him to back off. He didn't listen, it's his own fault."

"What Dean means is that people tend to go really bad sometimes and you can't resort to something else."

"No, what I meant was that he messed with my brother, and he was asking to die. He was suffocating you." Dean said shaking his head at the memory; he looked up to Sam, feeling both of their eyes on him. "It's not like I was about to stand there and let him get away with it. You should know better than that by now, Sam."

"Thanks." Sam said and he looked away still smiling.

Silence was welcomed for the next five minutes until they got to the car.

"Um, can you just wait one second?" Sam said. He pulled out his arm to stop the girl and then dove into the back seat. She looked to Dean for an explanation and he smiled slightly embarrassed.

"We kind of live out of the car. So, everything kind of ends up in the back seat. He's just cleaning it out." And to that she actually smiled.

"Oh, thanks."

"Yeah, hey sorry back there." Dean said looking away from the girl.

They stood side by side waiting for Sam to retrieve everything out of the backseat. "It's just that, well once I saw you were okay, my focus was on him. I mean you were shaken, but okay. He's my main concern most of the time and you were sort of interfering with your ramble back there. But I should have not let it get to me."

"Wow, that was the longest apology you have ever said in your life!" Sam said, closing the trunk. He had gathered everything in there and had also dumped their stuff back in. He stood now in front of the back door leaning back on the car, smiling.

"Shut up!" Dean said shaking his head, but he too was smiling.

"I mean, I wasn't so sure if it was even possible. You actually admitting that you were wrong without someone having to shed blood or having to twist your arm."

"Shut up!" He said moving forward and stopping in front of Sam, the girl beside him.

"No, I just mean," he grabbed hold of Dean's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "That's real big of you. Some might call it…mature." And as he had imagined, his statement was received with soft punch in the stomach.

"Come on, let's get moving." Dean said stepping aside for the girl to enter the back. She slid in and Dean pulled the passenger door open, pushing Sammy inside. He then headed to his own seat and they soon pelted out of the woods surrounding them.

* * *

Once on the road, Dean reached over to turn on the radio, but was met with Sam's hand firmly on his wrist. 

"Dude..."

"There's no way that after all that, I'm listening to that shit. No."

"Shit?" Are you serious Meta-"

"No way, man. I was practically choked to death, you owe me. "

"I saved your ass. I think it works the other way around."

"Not for me, no music. I'm already trying to get the blood back to my head. Please, for like the next two hours, no music."

"Fine." Dean said retracting his hand. "Not cool, but fine." And Sam released his hand with a soft, 'Thanks'.

"So? You want to go home, the hospital, or the cops?" Dean said looking into the rearview mirror to the girl.

"Home, I miss home." She said leaning back. Dean nodded and looked

over to Sam who was settling into the seat.

* * *

Two hours later, they had said their good byes to the girl, whose name was Jenny Landing in her home. She was greeted by a frantic mother and a very relieved older brother. 

Sam sat watching Dean drive into the never ending darkness.

"Hey, Dean?"

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said back there?"

"Back where Sam?"

"In the woods. Did you mean that? When you said that you'd kill anything for me. Anything that touched me, dead?" Sam noticed how Dean seemed to tense you some and wondered if it was a good idea to bring back that memory so soon.

"Of course, Sammy. Nothing's allowed near you on my watch." And he looked over at his brother. "You're safe with me, you know that." And it wasn't a question, it was reinstating a truth.

"I know. Thanks, Dean. You had me worried back there."

"Yeah? How come?"

"I don't know. You started sounding crazy for a while there. It was, kind of scary. I mean, I remember when we were kids and you'd go after anyone who bothered me. Then, you'd make them come and apologize. Most of the time when they did that, they said how you scared the crap out of them. I'd never seen that, till now."

"Well, that's because my intent has never been to scare you. And if it ever was, there's easier ways to scare your ass."

"Are you calling me a chicken?"

"I didn't say it. You did." He said with a smirk.

"You asshole, you know I'm not scared of nothing! Unlike you!"

"Me?"

"Don't try and sound all innocent! Or have you forgotten you're little plane terror."

"Dude, don't go there." And Sam laughed.

"Yeah, thought so." And he slipped further into the seat. The soft noises of the Impala on the road again, his brother's breathing beside him lured him back into sleep.

"Sammy?"

"Hm?" Sam said automatically.

"I'd never scare you like that. That wasn't meant for you."

"I know Dean. You'd kill for me." And he smiled.

"Yeah I would."

"You did." Dean nodded. "You know, there's other ways to say 'I love you'." And he fell into a calm sleep.

_Yes there is Sammy-boy_. Dean thought looking over at his sleeping brother for the twentieth time that night. "Love you Sam." He said softly into the night. His brother's rhythmic breathing was his sweet reply.

* * *

Please tell me what you thought! Hope you liked it :)! Thanks again for my beta! **Review**! 


End file.
